


Kill Your Darlings

by NineTalestoTell



Series: 50 Words for Murder [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex is a serial killer that kills serial killers, Alternate Universe - Dexter, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, I mean, I've never actually watched Dexter, Some mention of rape, That's why I didn't put it in the Archive warnings, and murder, killer, kind of, murder obviously, nothing graphic, or well, so idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 23:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6880069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NineTalestoTell/pseuds/NineTalestoTell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex has some cleaning up to do</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kill Your Darlings

**Author's Note:**

> Another Tumblr fill prompt, so it's short, but I hope you enjoy it. It's darker than what I usually write, so...whatever. Not cannon to my ongoing story and series.

Alexander wasn’t sure how it started, really. There was a crime wave in New York, where he was studying. Murders. Serial. But it wasn’t victims that the police cared about. Prostitutes, drug dealers, runaways, addicts, homeless. The people that no one would miss, that no one would care about. The string of, what was it? 12, 13? Murders were barely a blip on the NY Times’ radar. Even less on the major news network’s. He didn’t even think the police were looking into it. It pissed Alex the fuck off. 

These people deserved revenge, deserved justice just as much as anyone else. It didn’t matter what they did in life. They deserved to be remembered by someone. Deserved to be avenged by someone. And Alex seemed to be the only one willing to do it. 

That was kill number one. He disposed of the body, weighed down heavily in the bay. No one would look for him. He wasn’t a blip on the police’s radar, after all. The killings stopped. 

They say that if you kill a killer the number of killers in the world remained the same. That only was true if you stopped at one. Kill another killer and the number starts to go down, even though sometimes it feels like trying to defeat the Hydra. If you cut off one head, two come back in it’s place. 

Kill number two was a serial rapist and murderer. The Police were looking for him, but they didn’t seem to perturbed by his sudden disappearance. Alex heard through the grapevine that they thought he was caught on another charge and was sent to prison. It was another portion off the cop’s plate, they didn’t seem to care. 

Kill number three was a strangler. This one liked blonde strippers. He was a sick fuck. And Alex was officially a Serial himself. Three was the magic number for these things, after all. The police were starting to get concerned, but Alex had stopped giving a fuck at this point. He was _helping_ people, Goddammit. 

Kill number four, five, and six blended together. Gang members that liked to gang rape their victims. It was brutal. The gangs were starting to get scared after that. 

Kill number eight passed, nine, ten. Still not caught. The cops were looking for him now, he was good. He was smart. He knew how to get off without a trace. He wasn’t sloppy. He didn’t throw away his shots. 

He’d just come back to his apartment from Eleven, when the Mistake happened. He forgot to lock his door. He had his bloody clothes in his backpack and was taking them out to soak them in peroxide before he tossed them when he heard a knock at the door. 

“Alex! Hey, you home?” He heard John call out. He wasn’t supposed to come over today. He knew he hadn’t seen him in awhile, and he probably should at least let his boyfriend know he was okay, but at the same time….He was about to say something when the door opened. 

“Alex-” He said as John stepped in-”Alex what the fuck?” He said. Alex was still holding his bloodied clothes in his hands, and he had to look a mess. 

“What happened? Are you okay?” He asked, running over to him. “Where you jumped…” He said and looked over him. Alex could see the realization don on him that he wasn’t injured, at least not enough to cause that much blood loss. 

“Oh my god. What did you do?” He asked. 

“John, I can explain-” Alex started, dropping his clothes and taking a step toward Alex. John took a step back. 

“Don’t.” He said, putting his hands up. “Alex what the _fuck_ is going on here?” he snapped. 

“It’s…I’ve been cleaning things up.” He said. “The cops aren’t doing shit to help these people. All they do is sit on their ass while people like the police chief Burr and fucking Jefferson say that everything is fine. It’s not fine.” He said. “Someone has to pick up the slack.” 

“There is blood on your hands, Alex.” John said, looking him over. “Look at you.” He said. 

“I’m doing the right thing and you know it.” Alex said back as he picked up his clothes and dumped them into the peroxide, holding his nose at the smell of boiling, clotting blood. 

“Alex…” John said, and shook his head. “This is crazy…” he said. But...but maybe Alex had a point. He faltered a bit. “You haven’t hurt any innocent people?” He asked. 

“No. Alex replied. “All the really bad crimes that have just suddenly stopped? That was me.” He said. “I only go after the guys that deserve it, that aren’t getting caught.” He said and sighed. “Are you going to call the cops?” He asked. If so he had at least five exit strategies planned. All of them guaranteed to make him drop off the map. 

John was quiet for a long moment. He looked into Alex’s eyes and bit his lip, obviously thinking it over. After along, heavy pause, “No.” John said and shook his head. “I’m not going to.” he said. 

“Well.” Alex said, honestly not expecting that. “If you’re going to leave me I get it.” He said. “You don’t want to get involved in all of this, and if I get caught, which I won’t, but if I get caught…you’d be considered an accomplice.” he said. 

John was quiet for a long moment again, looking him over. “Well…you said you wouldn’t get caught, right?” He said. “What else do you need to get rid of?”


End file.
